


Defenders of Batman

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comics, Fluff, General Domesticity, Human AU, M/M, married!deancas, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Dean and Cas get a phone call from school that Claire's in trouble again.





	Defenders of Batman

**Author's Note:**

> just a cutesy little thing because dean is SO the parent to instill this behavior in children. 
> 
> Language could push rating to T, but meh.

“She… she did what?”

Dean was silently shaking with laughter in the corner, green eyes crinkled and Castiel knew it was taking all his resolve not to crack too. Thank fuck Claire was outside.

The principal glared at Dean as he desperately attempted to calm himself.

“Mr. Winchester, you do understand we cannot condone any behavior like that in our school.” she said sternly and goddammit, Castiel could feel a smile prickling at his face too.

“No, no, absolutely. I complete… I completely understand why… why calling your staff member a ‘uneducated hopeless fuck and sad excuse of a human’ wouldn't… _oh shit_ , be acceptable on grounds of calling Batman comics not appropriate reading material. Oh god, you're gonna have to excuse me.” Dean gasped out as he quickly left the room, leaving Cas to deal with the fuming woman.

“Mr. Winchester, your husband-” she began but Castiel cut in apologetically, able to swallow his own mirth now that Dean wasn't losing his shit next to him.

“I am so sorry, Ms. Carter. About my husband and my daughter. Is there anything we can do to assist this situation?” he asked and he knew she was placated by the manners. She sighed and pinched her nose, looking at him over her fingers.

“Potentially, but I’m afraid that's not all Claire did. I wasn't able to inform the both of you before… he left that there was also a physical altercation.” she said and Castiel’s eyebrows raised. If Claire had hit a teacher then there actually would be consequences. “She punched a student- a _fifth grader_ , Mr. Winchester- in the jaw and almost knocked him out after he made an additional unsavory comment about Batman, I was informed.” she added and this time, Castiel couldn't really hold it back. A laugh burst out of him and he covered his mouth, shoulders shaking as he tried to reign it in.

“Claire is a _first grader_.” he managed and now the woman just looked annoyed.

“Yes, she is. Now, we need to talk about the consequences…” she droned on, obviously aggravated. Cas nodded and offered a bland “of course” when prompted, but otherwise wasn't paying a lick of attention. Gabriel was going to _love_ this.

Dean and Claire looked up as the door opened, Ms. Carter showing Castiel out. He smiled when she couldn't see and shuffled them out as quickly as possible, bustling the family into the Impala as Dean hopped in the driver’s seat.

“So…?” he prompted, and Cas could tell that in the back seat, Claire was obviously waiting on some sort of punishment. Castiel schooled his face and folded his arms, turning around to look at her.

“You are in a lot of trouble, young lady.” he said sternly, and Dean must have seen something in his eyes because he was hiding his smile by turning on the car. “He insulted Batman and you didn't hit hard enough for a one strike K. O.? Disappointing.” he said and Dean shook his head and laughed with Claire.

“We are terrible parents.” he announced and Claire profusely shook her head.

“No, Papa, you and Dadda are so good! You helped me defend Batman!” she squeaked excitedly and Castiel started laughing too.

“Now Claire, you're not in trouble, but just try to do something for me. Don't say naughty words at school to people, kay?” Dean said and the little girl nodded solemnly.

“Yes, Papa.” she said and Dean gave a proud smile in the mirror.

“Good. Wonder Woman would be proud.” he said and the smile flooded right back on to his daughter’s face.

 

A month later Claire got expelled from the school for getting in a fight with a boy who said Wonder Woman was stupid and calling the teacher who dragged her away a “son of a bitch, like my Papa says!”

Again, she didn't get in trouble because Dean and Cas were too busy laughing their asses off. 


End file.
